The Land of Chaos
by HeatnixoftheFlame
Summary: AU. A boy with the power of super speed is run from his home. His vow for revenge ultimately causes him to lead a rebellion into battle. Rated PG-13, for violence.


Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog. I did this for fun.

Note: All the characters have been re-designed by me to be humans. Sorry for any inconvenience this might cause.

**_The Land of Chaos_**

**Chapter I**

Long ago, a man named Charles lived in a small village in the mountains. Charles was an aging blacksmith, who was adored by everyone else in the village. However, this story is not about him. This story is about his nephew. This boy was sixteen years of age, and also well-known through the village for standing up for justice. He was also easily recognized by his spiky blue hair and amazing speed. Because of his speed, this boy was known as Sonic.

However, all was not well in the land of Mobius. One day, the village that Sonic and Charles lived in was attacked by an outside force that was quickly taking over the land. The force was an army of robots created by an evil overlord known as Dr. Eggman. Sonic came home to find that all the people in his village had been turned into robots, including his beloved "Uncle Chuck." He ran away from the village, and swore revenge on Dr. Eggman, even if it took his entire life. This is his story.

Sonic woke up. He had made a home in the remains of a crashed airplane. He had been living there for two weeks now. He pulled his jacket tighter. Winter was coming, and it was getting colder in the valley where he lived. He heard a rustling near the entrance to the plane. "Who's there?" he said.

The person rustling through his belongings got up and ran. It was a boy of about ten, with orange hair, wearing a hooded sweatshirt. Sonic caught up to him easily. "Are you trying to rob me?" Sonic said.

"I'm sorry…" the boy said. "I…haven't eaten in a few days, and I was hoping you wouldn't notice. I just wanted enough food for today, that's all."

Sonic sighed. "Don't sweat it kid. Come on inside. I know what it's like not to have a place to live," he said. "What's your name, kid?"

"Miles," the boy said.

"I'm Sonic," Sonic said. "So, why are you here? I didn't know anyone else lived in this valley."

"I've always lived here," Miles said. "I've been looking for my parents for a long time. I'm not sure what happened to them. So, why are you here?"

"Have you ever heard of Eggman?" Sonic said.

"No," Miles said.

"Well, I used to live with my uncle in a village not too far from here, but Eggman turned everyone else into robots. I'm going to get him back one day," Sonic explained.

"What's a robot?" Miles said.

"You're kidding, right?" Sonic said. "Well, they're like really strong people, made of metal."

"You mean the machine men!" Miles said. "They've been here a lot lately. I think they may have had something to do with my parents disappearing."

"That's pretty likely, I'd say," Sonic said.

"You have to let me help you!" Miles said. "I want to see if this Dr. Eggman knows about my parents!"

"Easy, kid. Settle down," Sonic said. "I'll help you. You can count on that. But when it comes down to it, I'm the one who finishes Eggman, got it?"

"Wait…" Miles said. "Do you hear that?" The two listened into the distance. Soon, Sonic could hear the sound of engines and clanking metal. "They're here!" Miles said.

Sonic grabbed Miles and lunged out of the plane as it exploded. Several robots were outside the plane. On a small hovercraft was a short, spindly, bald man. "By the decree of Lord Eggman," said the man on the hovercraft, "all people in this area shall bow down to him and thus be roboticized. All who do not shall face either forced roboticization or immediate death. Which do you choose?"

"Yeah, like we're gonna listen to you! Where's Eggman?" Sonic said.

"Another revenge fanatic. Typical," the man said. "Kill them both." The robots began to advance on Sonic and Miles, but then stopped.

"Sir Snively, the smaller target has very unusual energy patterns. Should we capture it?" one robot asked.

"I suppose. We can figure out what to do with it later," Snively said. The robot shot a grappling hook out from its arm, capturing Miles.

"Hang on, kid! I'm coming!" Sonic said. Before he could move, Miles raised his arm forward. Two orange-colored fox tails appeared on his backside, and a pair of orange fox ears appeared on top of his head.

"Fox Fire!" Miles said. A burst of flame came forth from his hand, incinerating the robot's head.

"Oh, so you're a fox demon!" Snively said. "The master will have a grand time cutting you apart! Swat-bots! Kill the blue-haired boy, but bring the fox demon back unharmed!"

"Yeah, right!" Sonic said. He ran through the ranks of robots, laying countless blows upon them. None could match his speed, most of them were quickly done away with. Miles also destroyed quite a few with his fire techniques.

"You'll soon regret this," Snively said. He floated away on his hovercraft. "Oh! I almost forgot! Consider this a present from Lord Eggman!" He held up a bomb, and threw it to the ground. As the timer hit zero, Sonic grabbed Miles by the arm, and ran away from the explosion. Much of the forest was laid to waste. When the explosion was catching up, Miles grabbed Sonic's arms, and began spinning his two fox tails like propeller blades, and flew into the air, above the explosion. When it died down, they landed, and caught their breath.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a fox demon?" Sonic said.

"I was afraid you would call me a freak, and try to beat me up," Miles said.

"No way," Sonic said. "You honestly think a guy with blue hair is going to make fun of the way someone else looks? That fire attack was cool too."

"Thanks," Miles said. "So those machine men were responsible for the destruction of your village?"

"Yeah," Sonic said.

The two sat in a long silence, thinking about the events that had just happened.

"So, what do we do now?" Miles said.

"I don't know," Sonic said. "It took me long enough to find that crashed plane. Now we need a new place to live, I guess. It's getting dark, and cold. Isn't there a city near here?"

"I think there's one that's about a two day's walk north from here, called Mobotropolis, I think. I've been there before. It's big and scary. I do have a place we can stay for tonight, though," Miles said.

"Oh, yeah? Where's that?" Sonic said. Miles led him through the forest to a small hut. Inside were all kinds of machines, mostly what could be found in a dumpster.

"This is my workshop. This is where I've lived for the last few years. As you can tell, I like to build things," Miles said as he sat on the bed.

"This is cool," Sonic said. "Way past cool, in fact. This place is awesome." Sonic looked out the window, to the long cliff that ran just outside the workshop. "You know, I bet if you worked at it a little bit, and got those trees out of the way, you could make an airplane runway out of that cliff there. What do you think?"

When Miles did not answer, Sonic turned around to see if something was wrong. Miles had already fallen asleep on his bed. "Poor kid," Sonic said. "All that fighting must've tired him out. Not that I can blame him. I'm pretty bushed, myself." Sonic laid on the floor and soon drifted off to sleep.


End file.
